


Role Play

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: #SasuSakuTwitFest2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: How would an unexpected role play affect the marriage of Sasuke and Sakura?(For #SasuSakuTwitFest2020 Day 6: Marriage/"Idiot, we're married.")
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Role Play

**Author's Note:**

> For #SasuSakuTwitFest2020 Day 6:  
> Marriage / "Idiot! We're married."
> 
> Here's a maaaajor revision of one of my first fictions back in 2009 for a different ship. Ya gurl cringed on her old way of writing, HAHAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!  
> -A

“Come on, dear. Please stop..."

She just wouldn't.  
  
"Papa! P-papa!" She would just repeat that all over again.

Sakura paced towards Sarada’s crib, planning to carry her with the hopes that her tantrum would subside. But the moment she reached out to her—

“I want Papa now! Please, Mama!" She croaked with her tiny voice. "I miss Papa!" 

The Uchiha matriarch almost fell on her knees as her daughter continued to cry out.

She sat on the bed beside her crib and leaned near her. If only an explanation of many words would be understood by a three year old. "Sarada, sweetie...Papa isn't coming home."

"Why, Mama? Why?" Little Sarada paused, but her tears were nonstop.  
  
Sakura looked away. She struggled to find the right words, trying to think of an excuse about the rash decisions that led to their current situation now. She pinched the bridge of her nose. It shouldn’t have come to this, to the point that their daughter would be affected.

“Sweetie, just...calm down, please."

Sarada stared at her with glassy charcoal eyes, tears still streaming down her cheeks, and then she cried, “Mama, I want Papa here! Here! Here!"

Her heart clenched at the sight, she had never seen her baby this hurt. And what pains her the most was the fact that it was because of her and Sasuke. 

Then, the idea finally settled in...

“Okay, okay. Calm down."

Sakura got her phone from the table on the other side of the bed. Her hands were shaking; her tears almost coming out. _I didn't have to do this..._ _  
_  
She didn't have to go to her list of contacts anymore just to look at his number, besides she memorized it, just like how she memorized every single detail about him.  
  
She took a deep breath before pressing the call button. One ring, two rings, three rings...no answer. She cancelled, and then called again, with much conviction this time. It was actually difficult for her to concentrate as Sarada's muffled cry continued to fill the room.

"Ssh..." She told her, as if that would make sense.  
  
"Hello?" _Oh, gosh. What am I going to say?_ Sasuke finally answered his cell phone. It was apparent that his voice was serious, angry even, because who in their right mind would call someone at 2AM?

"Uhmm...good morning, Sasuke. Sorry." She paused. "But this is...this is about Sarada."

"Huh? What happened to her?" There was a noticeable change in his voice, from an angry husband to a concerned father. And it was enough to calm Sakura's nerves as she continued to speak with him.

"She just wouldn't stop. She—"

"P-papa!" Sarada screamed.

Sakura’s head fell on her hand. There was no point hesitating now. "She wants you to be here, Sasuke." Tears trickled down her face, but she kept her composure for she didn't want to sound like she’s crying. _I didn't want to see him yet..._  
  
There was silence on both lines aside from the ringing cries of their daughter. Sakura didn't know if Sasuke's still on the phone. Every tick of the clock increased her anxiety about what Sasuke might be thinking at the moment, for she didn’t want him to think that she was using their child to force him to come back. They both needed this space after all.

She heard him sigh after a moment, "Okay. I'm coming over."  
  
"T-thanks," she muttered, and then hung up.  
  
A sigh escaped her lips as she turned to check on Sarada again, whose cries have finally subsided into hiccups. "I'm sorry, baby. Just wait a little longer."

Sakura stared at her, realizing for the millionth time that she and Sasuke were able to create such a beautiful human being. Sarada’s face resembles hers, but her hair and her eyes were the same as Sasuke’s, making her the spitting image of her handsome father. There was no question to that. Never will she be able to forget her husband after all, whatever the circumstances would be. Besides, she didn’t want to forget.

Moments later, she then heard a familiar sound of an engine stopping in front of their house.

"Wait here, Honey," she said as she made sure Sarada’s crib was locked. The kid was still in tears, but she had high hopes that it would change in a little while.  
  
Sakura went downstairs to open the door, but before that, she glanced at the mini monitor of the CCTV camera for their front porch, just to make sure it was Sasuke.

"Thanks for coming," she said, avoiding his face as she opened the door. There was no response. "She's in the bedroom."

Sasuke went straight to their bedroom with her following suit. It didn't matter anymore if her anxiety about what Sasuke might be thinking was reaching its peak right now, as long as her baby would finally be happy after crying her heart out for hours.

"Sarada?"  
  
"Papa? It's you! Papa, it's you!" Sakura finally felt relief at the sight of the apparent joy on her daughter's face. Sarada was standing on her crib now, with her arms raised expectantly towards her approaching father.  
  
"Aa. It’s me." Sasuke instantly carried and embraced her tightly. "I missed you, Sarada." Well, it's been more than a week.

Tears streamed down Sakura's face once more, but much thanks to Sarada's bib that she was holding, she was able to wipe it away before Sasuke even noticed. Ever since Sarada was born, it always warms her heart seeing Sasuke with their child. There was no doubt that Sarada was precious to him, that’s why it hit differently seeing him with her again after what transpired weeks ago.  
  
Sarada has completely stopped crying now, but her face was still wet with tears so she went near her, with her face towards Sakura as she wrapped her small arms around Sasuke’s neck. Her father soothingly patted her back.  
  
With the bib on her hand, Sakura wiped her face and smiled at her, relieved that her baby is now relaxed in her father’s secure arms. 

The young Uchiha returned the smile before slightly pulling away to face Sasuke, she said, "Papa, please stay..."  
  
Stunned, Sakura took a step back and waited for her husband’s response. She couldn’t see Sasuke’s reaction for his back was towards her, but she did notice the halt of his hand’s movements.

Sasuke remained silent, causing Sarada to start tearing up again as she stared at him. "I don't want you to go again, Papa." 

"Sssh. Don’t make that face." He wiped Sarada’s tears through his thumb. "Your mama's here, there's no need for you to worry."  
  
Sakura almost scoffed. _There is, Sasuke! If I were the baby, I would really tell you that I need you for you are my father!_  
  
Then the hissy fit began again. "But...but papa...I want Papa here! I want Mama here! I _need_ papa and mama here!" She exclaimed, catching both her parents off guard.  
  
Sakura noticed that Sasuke tilted his head to glance at her. But her gaze fell to the floor, knowing that it’s still up to Sasuke if he would finally decide to go back home. He already got the space that he needed, but Sakura wasn’t sure if the kind of space he really wanted was long term. Her heart constricted at that thought.  
  
Sasuke sighed after a moment. "Ssh. Okay, okay, don’t cry, Sarada...we'll be here for you," he whispered.  
  
Whether that was true or it was just a trick, it was thankfully effective in calming Sarada.

Sakura went outside the room and proceeded downstairs to give the father and daughter their time with each other; when suddenly – _Oh, God. Thank God Sasuke is here!_ – she saw from the bottom of the staircase that the knob of their front door was visibly shaking.  
  
She silently walked towards the locked door and glanced at the mini monitor by the wall which she has left turned on when Sasuke came. She then gasped. A guy in black was on the other side of the door, with his face covered with black cloth too. As he continued to try opening the door with whatever tool in his hand, Sakura darted to the bedroom, totally terrified.

She took a deep breath before she spoke, "Sasuke..."  
  
The head of the family glanced at her with confusion written on his face. When he noticed how Sakura's face turned even paler while she pointed downstairs, he gave Sarada to her and instantly went to their first floor.  
  
Sakura then talked to Sarada, "Honey, I need you to keep quiet now, okay?" The little girl nodded as she embraced her much tightly. "Mama and Papa's gonna be here."

With Sarada secure in her arms, she followed her husband downstairs. "I-is he still there, Sasuke? I'll call the police now."  
  
She received a nod. "Are the windows all locked?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How about the back door?"

 _Did I lock it? Oh my, did I?_ There was a moment of silence until—  
  
"Sakura!" Sasuke grabbed her hand in an instant and pulled her beside him.  
  
Gasping, Sakura breathed heavily upon realizing that there were already three men inside their house, one of them was able to go through the front door. _Thank God Sasuke's here!_  
  
"M-mama…" Sarada was already noticing the commotion. She then buried her face onto her mother's chest as the Uchiha matriarch hugged her tighter.

"It's fine, baby. It's fine."  
  
"Papa's here, Sarada," Sasuke whispered. That statement assured even Sakura that she almost forgot that they were not exactly in good terms with each other.

Clearing his throat, Sasuke then spoke to the three strangers, "What do you want?" He paused. "Please...not my family. Not them, please," he added, now standing protectively in front of his wife and daughter.

Sakura's eyes softened as she stared at his back. To hear that he cares so much about them despite the tensions they've had made her heart full, as if it's been waiting to hear those words after a long time. But it wasn't the right time to be sentimental with the situation they're in now.  
  
Only then did she notice that the invaders were carrying weapons. One of them was holding a long piece of wood, the other one had a big knife, and the last guy who was from the front door had none; maybe his primary job was to open its lock.

"I asked you, what do you want?" Sasuke asked more firmly this time. And yet again, he only received silence from the other party.

"Mam–"

"Yes, Sarada…" There was a crack in Sakura’s voice but she wanted to be firm in front of her daughter. "Everything will be fine."

One of the strangers stepped forward, the one carrying a piece of wood.

Sasuke tensed at this, mentally blaming himself for not having his phone with him. He also saw Sakura's phone on their bed, so they couldn't contact the police right now. As he calculated possible scenarios, he noted that it was too risky to move or attack, especially with the fact that the strangers could harm his wife and daughter. He clutched his fists as he turned to Sakura, eyes telling him things that he knew his wife would understand.

And indeed, she did. A stray tear escaped from her eyes as she shut them and shook her head. _No. This won't be the end. This won't be the—_ _  
_

"Sasuke!" Sakura flashed her eyes open upon hearing a loud groan. Gasping at the sight, she was frozen in place as she watched her husband writhe in pain after being hit with the long piece of wood by one of the invaders. She didn't know what to do now.  
  
"Pa–pa!" Sarada squirmed and began crying in her arms but she held her in place.

This time, Sakura faced the men. "What do you want from us?!" She forced her voice to not waver. "If you wanted to take something, you didn't have to hurt my husband like that! We don't even have much here! And you are scaring our baby!"

Sarada cried even harder despite not understanding what was going on.

  
  
Then, to her utter surprise, she heard them laugh…

The three invaders suddenly guffawed as they one by one removed their black masks.

With widened green eyes, Sakura felt as if a vein popped in her head when she finally realized who the men were. "What the—How dare the three of you!"  
  
Sarada stopped crying when she saw what made her mother shout. "Uncles!"

Sakura put her down and minded herself for a while, recalling the past few minutes that made her feel like her heart was going to explode. She was sure these three were their friends, but she wasn't quite sure now.

"Hey, Sara-chan!"

Gleefully, Sarada ran with her tiny feet. "Uncle Naruto!"

Naruto carried his niece as if nothing had happened. "You okay now?"

The little girl bounced in his arms.  
  
Confused and still in pain, Sasuke tried to stand and welcomed Sakura's assistance to him. "What?! What's going on here?"

"Oops...by the way, sorry, Teme. I think that was pretty hard."  
  
"Naruto Uzumaki! That did hurt!" He groaned.  
  
The three idiot visitors – invaders – continued laughing.  
  
"Anyway, maybe you should change your door knob now," Sai said as he laughed, "and choose a better one, huh? I think that one is way too easy to open."  
  
"This is not funny, Sai!" Sasuke exclaimed as he gave them a glare, trying his best to not punch anyone in the face tonight.  
  
"Calm down, children," Kakashi instructed, still chuckling with a shake of his head.

"Stop it! You scared us!"  
  
"Too bad I did nothing, though," their former sensei added, not minding what the Uchiha matriarch said.  
  
"Haha! But you did well in holding the knife, Kakashi-san!" Now Sai, who was usually emotionless, was losing control.  
  
"What is this damn role play all about, huh? Didn't you even think that you might scare Sarada?" Sasuke interrogated, feeling a bit better but still assisting his lower back.  
  
"Hmm...I think it's just that I want you to get out of my house already. A week with a married guy felt irritating." Naruto grinned and then turned to Sarada, "You want Papa here, right?"  
  
"Yep, yep, Uncle!" She chuckled. And Sakura couldn't help but smile as she saw the corners of Sasuke's lips twitch upwards.  
  
"This is actually for her, Sasuke, Sakura-chan," Naruto explained as he embraced his adorable niece.  
  
"So what's the plan now?" Sai asked. 

Then the three of them stared at the couple, grinning like Cheshire cats.  
  
Sakura met Sasuke's confused gaze.

"Remember your daughter, you're not kids anymore. Go, talk," Kakashi uttered seriously this time, pointing upstairs as if grounding Sasuke and Sakura due to an offense.

The husband and wife were frozen in place upon realizing that everything was planned behind their backs.  
  
"Oh, come on. We're giving Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha their time of privacy. Go!" Sai nudged them to go upstairs. There was no escape now.

To her surprise, Sasuke began walking upstairs before looking at her with a smile. "I think they're right."  
  
She smiled back after a few moments and followed suit, unsure of what was going to happen now that they were finally going to confront their situation.

They proceeded to their bedroom, leaving Sarada with her uncles so they didn't mind closing the door. They were finally on their own after a week. And for a moment, they were tacit as they drank each other's presence, uncertain about how to begin settling what they should have decided to settle on the same day their argument sparked.

It was rather awkward until they met each other's gazes, and then, they both laughed.  
  
"Silly, right?" Sasuke commented while chuckling.

"Yeah. That whole thing was a mess!"

When their laughter subsided, Sakura was finally at ease. Knowing that Sasuke was there all along was relieving. He never left them as he stood his ground to protect their family, that's all that stuck into her mind.  
  
"Sakura," Sasuke soon paused and then held her hand, making her realize that she missed him so much more than she thought. "I'm...I'm so sorry."

Tears began brimming Sakura's eyes as she stared at her husband.  
  
"I've been selfish. I knew I hurt you with my words but all that mattered to me was my own frustrations at work that day, to the point that I chose to have my space and leave the two most important persons to me." His dark orbs now focused on her seafoam ones. "Please forgive me, Sakura. I've been a stupid husband and father."  
  
"No, Sasuke." Sakura squeezed his hand and smiled. "I had my own mistakes too. I shouldn't have nagged you and blamed everything to you knowing that you were already feeling so low about yourself that day. I should've been your number one supporter, but I failed in becoming that. I'm sorry. And I forgive you." She beamed once more.

"Thank you, Sakura, for everything. I forgive you as well." The corners of his lips moved upwards. "This would never happen again. Should we have another argument, I'm not going to let a long time pass and we'll deal with it immediately. Because damn it, I missed you." He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "I missed you and Sarada. I'm really sorry."

Sakura's hand moved to his cheek, she blushed when he leaned into her touch and slowly opened his eyes. "You're here now, Sasuke...that's all that matters."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Will you take me back?" He then pouted, causing Sakura to chuckle. Seeing that made him feel accomplished and gave his heart the warmth that he hadn't felt for a week.

"Idiot! We're married." She pinched his cheek this time, making him grin despite wincing slightly. "We just needed some space to cool down but that didn't change the fact that you're my husband and I'm your wife."

"Hn. Say that again."

"Eh? What?"

"That you're my wife." He now pulled her closer to him.

"I-i'm your wife…" Sakura bit her lip as a tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks.

Sasuke smirked at the sight. "This is what I missed the most." And then he closed the distance between them to meet her lips with his.

Moments later, they heard footsteps from the stairs.  
  
"Whoa......" Three people, including their baby, were now in front of their room.  
  
"Don't mind them," Sasuke whispered and then slammed the door of their bedroom as he kissed his wife again, making Sakura chuckle against his lips.  
  
"Yay! Mama and Papa will both be here again!" Their Sarada shouted for joy on the other side of the door.

Her parents felt the gladness as much as she did.

So the role play was effective after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> May 2020 © AriannJS
> 
> –––
> 
> Sorry for the mess, lol. But your reviews would be appreciated! Check out my other fics also and let me know what you think :) Hope this Twit Fest is helping you cope better during this tough time! SS is here for you, and so am I!❤️  
> -A


End file.
